


Nightmares and Memories

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Bastila Shan Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fortunately Revan’s Not Having It, Hurt/Comfort, In Terms of Bastila Doing It To Herself, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Post-Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Recovered Memories, Revan Needs A Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victim Blaming, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After the events of the Star Forge mission, Revan and Bastila comfort each other.
Relationships: Male Revan/Bastila Shan, Revan/Bastila Shan
Kudos: 9
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Nightmares and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_— the frying lightning, the screams that couldn’t help but escape Bastila as she screamed —_  
  
“Bastila. It’s me.” Revan’s voice, cutting through the fog. "You’re here. You’re safe.”  
  
Bastila knew that he was telling the truth. Especially opening her eyes, and taking a look at him with the bruise-like shadows under his eyes. "I knew it was you,” she said, softly.   
  
“I’m here,” Revan said, softly, running fingers along her shoulder; Bastila could at least be comforted by his touch. It struck her that he was nothing like Malak in so many ways, including being slighter and shorter where Malak was more of a muscular being.  
  
“I saw him.” Bastila shuddered and closed her eyes. “I was so weak. Giving in to the torture, listening to what he said...”  
  
“Don’t say that.” He sounded so dedicated, so very earnest. The same belief that he’d had confronting her on the Star Forge, jarring her out of her despair, that wishing that she was dead after her betrayal. "You were so strong. So brave. I felt you, how long you held out. The way that Malak got under your skin..."  
  
He was remembering, Bastila knew. Remembering what he had done as a Sith.   
  
“It’s my fault,” Revan said. “More than anything. I _made_ Malak. He said it himself on the Star Forge, that every cruelty he knew was from me.”  
  
“He made the decision to continue down that path...”  
  
“I still could have saved him,” Revan said. Then, “Stars, I shouldn’t say that. You...you were the one he tortured.”  
  
“You’re not alone.”  
  
It was her turn to run a hand along Revan’s shoulder blade. There were times, she thought, where she wondered if she had much to give this man, who had had so much faith in her even as she’d parroted everything Malak said.   
  
Revan was still. “I remember just about everything,” he said. “Malak...with his last breath, he showed me what used to be. The fields of Dantooine. My master, Arren Kae.”  
  
Bastila nodded. When she’d learned of Kae’s demise at Malachor V, she had mourned her in her own way. Kae was confusing to Bastila; she was rebellious, troubled, brilliant, occasionally cold but so very alive...she was all but Bastila’s antithesis.   
  
Revan continued. “She was brilliant. I remember that she really was...mother mudhorn levels of protective.”  
  
Bastila nodded. “She loved you so much. Like a mother would her child.”  
  
Revan paused. He wasn’t as distraught as he was when Bastila had seen him after the duel; after all, he had been crying after it. Face stained with tears. But he was grieving. That Bastila knew.   
  
“And I loved her,” Revan said. “As a son would his mother.”  
  
***  
  
“What do you remember?” Revan said.   
  
Bastila paused. “Your friend Arawn...she was always kind,” she said. "Gifted. Reflective. A bit of a talent for trouble, but she was a good person. Malak...he was Alek back then. He...”  
  
She paused. It was hard, reconciling the man who’d tortured her with the kind soul who was the more level-headed of the three.   
  
“You don’t have to forgive him, Bastila,” Revan said. “I grieve the man he was, but what he did to the woman I love...it doesn’t mean I overlook it."  
  
“You love me.” Bastila couldn’t help but be awed just hearing it. “When did you first know?”  
  
Revan laughed softly. It was good to hear him laugh. “The moment you rescued me.”  
  
Bastila smiled faintly. “Finally, you admit it?”  
  
“We rescued each other, but you got me out when things went pear-shaped.” Revan sighed. “There’s more. Maybe I loved you when I saw you on the bridge of my flagship, and I wanted to keep you from being destroyed."  
  
“I felt as much.”  
  
“When did you know you loved me?”  
  
Bastila paused. Then, “When I got old enough to know what it was. Saving you...it was a matter of principle. The Jedi are supposed to hold all life sacred. But I also remembered just how good you were, and I wasn’t about to let you die there. When it was so possible to bring you back.” Then, “I never lied to you about how I felt.”  
  
“I know.” Revan smiled at her. “I really am blessed by the Force to have someone so wonderful. So fundamentally kind."  
  
He kissed her, running fingers between the strands of hair that weren’t bound. Bastila relaxed into the kiss, already tired, and she knew that as long as she was there (as long as the galaxy existed), she would never let Revan go without showing how much she loved him.


End file.
